<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silhouette of You by fievrerosex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556123">Silhouette of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievrerosex/pseuds/fievrerosex'>fievrerosex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Jongin | Kai, Cheating (not between the main couple), Drummer Oh Sehun, Guitarist Park Chanyeol, Lawyer Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omega Verse, Past Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Slight mention of domestic abuse by parents, Surrogacy, Surrogate Chanyeol, Violinist Kim Jongin, chubby Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievrerosex/pseuds/fievrerosex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baekhyun decided to take care of their surrogate after his and Junmyeon's breakup, falling in love with the surrogate was not on his agenda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Code : BMF390/2020</p><p>Pairing : Chanyeol/Baekhyun</p><p>Carrier : Chanyeol </p><p>Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)</p><p>Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)</p><p>Prompt :  Tall, Chubby, Omega Chanyeol and short, cute, Alpha Baekhyun.<br/>Go crazy, please.  </p><p> </p><p>Let's start this author's note by expressing my gratitude toward the Baby Making Fest team. They had been so, so patient and understanding with me. I wouldn’t be able to submit this fic if it weren’t for them. Thank you so much for being such angels. </p><p>This is the first fic fest I've ever joined. The experience has been surreal. There were some bumps along the way, but I'm happy that I've finally reached here. </p><p>My dear promoter, thank you for donating such an adorable prompt. Although I've strayed further from the original prompt, I hope you still would like what I have to offer. </p><p>Finally, to everyone who will read this fic, thank you for giving this fic a chance. I tried my absolute best to write this fic. I hope you can enjoy the fic and find it worthwhile.</p><p>Enjoy the fest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The foul stench of sanitizer assaults Baekhyun's nose as soon as he closes his eyes. He has always hated hospitals. </p>
<p>He tries to remember the last time he visited the hospital. It was eight months ago. Or was it?</p>
<p>Baekhyun can't remember. His thoughts are scattered around his brain—an incoherent mess of jumbled words and blurred scenarios.</p>
<p>The stench of the hospital is now replaced with another strong scent. The alpha knows the smell, but he can't remember from where. "Think Baekhyun," he forces himself to remember. "Where did you first smell it? Think."</p>
<p>Yes. Baekhyun remembers now. He first smelt this scent when he saw Chanyeol for the first time.</p>
<p>A faint smile blooms on Baekhyun's face from the thought of Chanyeol. He tries to remember more about the day.</p>
<p>"What was Chanyeol wearing? Red checkered shirt? The one he wore on our movie date? Was it the purple hoodie?"</p>
<p>"The hoodie. Chanyeol loves wearing hoodies. He was wearing it when Junmyeon called him over. His hoodies. I should send his hoodies to the laundry. It's been a while."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jolts awake when someone places a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Mr. Byun?"</p>
<p>He looks up with his bleary vision. He tries to rub away the blurriness from his already irritated eyes, only making them sting even more. </p>
<p>"I'm Dr. Shim. Chanyeol's doctor."</p>
<p>Chanyeol's name brings out a reaction from Baekhyun. He stands up from his seat. "Where is Dr. Lee?" he asks. Baekhyun has never heard of any doctor named Shim. Dr. Lee's been monitoring Chanyeol from the beginning.</p>
<p>"Dr. Lee is inside the surgery room. I am here to assist him."</p>
<p>Right. The surgery room. Chanyeol is inside the surgery room. On the bed. With an oxygen mask covering his face, with tubes and cables attached to his body.</p>
<p>"We are going to proceed with the surgery now. I came to ask if you wanted to see Chanyeol before we start."</p>
<p>Baekhyun wonders. Does he want to see Chanyeol? Unconscious, lying on the bed, helplessly.</p>
<p>He nods. </p>
<p>"Okay, follow me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is how far you can go," Dr. Shim points toward the door.</p>
<p>Baekhyun forwards toward the door with hesitant steps and looks through the glass. Chanyeol is lying unconscious on the bed. An influx of doctors and nurses are gathered around him. He looks so pale and small. </p>
<p>The lights are too bright, reflecting directly on Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol can't stand bright lights. </p>
<p>"It's hurting his eyes," he blurts out.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The lights. They are too bright. Chanyeol can't stand bright lights."</p>
<p>Dr. Shim sighs, "I have to go inside now, Mr. Byun. You will be informed if anything happens."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun is again left alone. He turns his back toward the door and takes some steps ahead. Instead of going to the lounge area where he was sitting before, he sits on the corridor's ground. A single drop of water splatters on the floor with a plop sound. He touches his hair. It's still wet. His nape, the collar of his shirt, is soaked from the droplets from his undried hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was inside the shower when he heard the noise and smelt Chanyeol's anguish and fear. He rushed outside, naked and wet, fearing the worst.</p>
<p>In front of him, Chanyeol was crouching down on the carpet in a fetal position.  </p>
<p>Chanyeol wasn't awake when they had reached the hospital. His face was white as a sheet of paper. His hands were cold as ice, no matter how much Baekhyun had tried to warm them up by rubbing their hands while sitting beside Chanyeol inside the ambulance. </p>
<p>Chanyeol was rushed to the emergency. Baekhyun wasn't allowed inside. He was left alone.</p>
<p>Dr. Lee had come to him sometime later. He explained the situation of Chanyeol and their baby. </p>
<p>It entered Baekhyun's ears as loud static noise. </p>
<p>Dr. Lee had left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pool of water has gathered on the floor from Baekhyun's hair. He can almost make out his reflection. Chanyeol would have laughed at his unkempt hair.</p>
<p>"Did they cut Chanyeol's hair? He was planning to dye it after the delivery." </p>
<p>A streak of bright red hair flashes in front of Baekhyun's eyes. Chanyeol's hair was dyed red when they had first met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grandfather clock at the end of the room was ticking away. It's 6:15.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Baekhyun's phone screen lit up when he pressed the home button. He checked his inbox, call logs. </p>
<p>Nothing. </p>
<p>He was starting to get annoyed at this point. </p>
<p>"Does he even remember?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun could feel lingering eyes on his back while he waited for his fiancé to arrive. He could make out the hushed noise of gossip, the smell of jealousy, despair and want. </p>
<p>It was hard not to stare at Byun Baekhyun. He was someone other people could only dream of being. A man who made himself from scratch. </p>
<p>The 30-year-old now engaged bachelor made a stir in the high society when his law farm started to soar. Nobody had heard of a Byun before that. People started talking. Cheap gossip outlets were digging around to get some scoop about any Byun he could be related to.</p>
<p>Byun Baekhyun, an alpha, came from a regular middle-class family. His family consisted of his parents and his older brother. He spent his days in his office and enjoyed his free time in the confines of his home.</p>
<p>Eventually, the gossip outlets had stopped trying. It seemed like Byun Baekhyun had nothing in his life that could make him a juicy candidate for gossip sites' scoops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not before another 20 minutes when someone haphazardly sat on the chair <br/>placed opposite to Baekhyun. </p>
<p>Baekhyun gave them a pointed look, raising one of his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"What?" Junmyeon asked with an uninterested voice.</p>
<p>"You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago."</p>
<p>"I got caught up in something."</p>
<p>"You could've left me a text." </p>
<p>"It slipped my mind," Junmyeon simply shrugs. </p>
<p>A waitress came to take their order before Baekhyun could reply. Junmyeon took the liberty to order for both of them while Baekhyun sat there saying nothing.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun, come on. We haven't seen each other in over a month because of my trip. Don't be like that tonight."</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighs. As much as he was annoyed, his fiancé was right. "How was your trip?"</p>
<p>And the conversation flowed smoothly like a river from then. </p>
<p>It had been three years since Byun Baekhyun and Kim Junmyeon have been in a relationship, six months since Baekhyun proposed. </p>
<p>Two alphas. In a relationship. Engaged. Baekhyun's first juicy scandal. </p>
<p>They met during a party thrown by one of Baekhyun's clients. Baekhyun had won him his case. A celebration was arranged in Baekhyun's honour. And Junmyeon was working as a business analyst for his client. </p>
<p>They shared talks and a few glasses of drinks. Then, Baekhyun took Junmyeon home. The next morning, he woke up with a card on his bedside table and marks of last night's passion on his body. </p>
<p>They have been going steady ever since. Heads would turn towards them whenever they entertained the parties. Pretty little omegas would giggle and gossip hiding behind their palms, from "What? Alphas?" to "Who you think--you know" with a wiggle of eyebrows. Mothers would sigh thinking about how their offsprings would have scored either of the well-established handsome alphas if they weren't already taken by each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished their meal with light conversation and headed toward the exit when Junmyeon spotted someone familiar.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?"</p>
<p>The said person stopped and turned his head towards the alpha couple. A spark of recognition flashed in his eyes when he looked at Junmyeon's face. </p>
<p>"Junmyeon hyung?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun watched the man named Park Chanyeol stride towards them with long steps. </p>
<p>An omega.</p>
<p>His scent was lingering heavily in the air. It's a very unique scent, Baekhyun thought. He had never smelt anything like this in his whole life. It smelled so delectable, like the candy shops his little niece liked to frequent.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was tall, at least a head taller than Baekhyun himself. He's wearing a purple hoodie with a pair of ripped jeans. A long black bag was hanging from his right shoulder. From what it looked like, it's a musical instrument. </p>
<p>"Chanyeol, it's been a long time. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Our band is playing here today. What are you doing here, hyung?" Chanyeol chirped happily. </p>
<p>"I was having dinner with Baekhyun -oh Baekhyun come here," Junmyeon ushered Baekhyun to come closer. "This is Baekhyun, my fiancé. I'm sure you've heard about him."</p>
<p>Chanyeol turned his attention toward the man. With a bright smile, he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Park Chanyeol."</p>
<p>Baekhyun took Chanyeol's extended hand. It's rough and calloused. A guitar then. Baekhyun deducted. "The pleasure is mine."</p>
<p>Someone called Chanyeol's name from the entrance of the restaurant. Chanyeol looked at the person, nodded his head in acknowledgment.<br/>"I have to go now, hyung. We have to start soon," Chanyeol bid his goodbye and ran toward the establishment.</p>
<p>Park Chanyeol had left, leaving his scent in his wake.  </p>
<p>Baekhyun couldn't get rid of Chanyeol's scent during their ride home. He couldn't get rid of it when he had taken his fiancé from behind that night. He couldn't get rid of it when he was looking through files of evidence in his office.</p>
<p>He couldn't get rid of it until the next time he met Chanyeol. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baekhyun, remember Chanyeol? The guy we met at the restaurant?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun's ears perked up at the sudden mention of the tall omega's name. An ugly vine of guilt crept up in his heart. He felt ashamed, disgusted at himself for thinking about the said man's smell when he was making love to his fiancé. </p>
<p>"Yes. What about him?" Baekhyun managed to keep an unfazed demeanour. </p>
<p>"He's an omega. You have probably sensed it that night, right?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun only hummed in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>"I was thinking," Junmyeon stood up from the couch and walked towards Baekhyun's desk. It was lunchtime. In the entirety of their relationship, Junmyeon had rarely wanted to have lunch in any of their offices, always opting out for restaurants. Baekhyun simply couldn't refuse Junmyeon this morning when he asked to have lunch together in his office. It was a rare opportunity, and Baekhyun had welcomed it in earnest. </p>
<p>"Our advertisement for the surrogate omega for our baby, what if we take it down?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun's fingers stopped gliding on the keyboard.</p>
<p>The practice of finding surrogate omega carriers was not new. The option was available for those who didn't want to go through the physical discomfort or didn't have the privilege to conceive. For the same second-gender couples, especially for alpha and beta couples, the practice was a blessing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take it down? Then how are we supposed to search for the surrogate?" Baekhyun eyed his fiancé, who was now leaning against the heavy mahogany desk, with scrunched brows.</p>
<p>They had been thinking about this for a while, going back and forth between both of their families for permission, having sleepless nights discussing if they were ready for a future together. In the end, Baekhyun and Junmyeon decided to go with the idea. </p>
<p>It had been almost three months now since they had started looking for a surrogate omega. What could've gone wrong that prompted Junmyeon to withdraw the advertisement?</p>
<p>"I think Chanyeol would be the perfect candidate for our surrogate. We don't need to search anymore."</p>
<p>The idea made Baekhyun feel tense. An unknown feeling flickered around this heart. Was it fear? Guilt? </p>
<p>He did not know. </p>
<p>"What are you saying, Myeon? You don't even know if that guy wants to be a surrogate."</p>
<p>"We can talk to him, at least. I think he'll be the best choice for us. I have known him for a long time. He used to be our neighbour. He's a good kid. We wanted a surrogate like this, right?"</p>
<p>"Is he even legal to be a surrogate?"</p>
<p>"Baekhyun, he's 26. You think I'd just suggest just anyone to carry our child?"</p>
<p>"But, Myeon, how can we just suddenly?"</p>
<p>"Baekhyun, we have interviewed and spoken with a lot of other omegas about this. Let's speak with him once. Chanyeol is a better choice than any other unknown omega. Please. I only want the best for us."</p>
<p>Despite the heavy feeling inside his chest, Baekhyun found wise in his fiance's words.</p>
<p>"Okay, but if he doesn't agree, we're leaving."</p>
<p>Junmyeon was chatting away with Chanyeol while Baekhyun stared at his cup of Americano. This is not how he had planned things. He didn't like it when things didn't go according to his plan. </p>
<p>Park Chanyeol was a stranger to him; he was not supposed to remember his scent, think about his scent. He wanted to forget about this scent's existence and to wipe it away from his memory. </p>
<p>Yet, he was sitting in front of the owner of the scent that tormented him in a meeting arranged by his fiancé. </p>
<p>Baekhyun felt a nudge on his side. He looked up from his drink and found an adorable smile directed to him by the tall omega. Baekhyun took a good look at Chanyeol. </p>
<p>Chanyeol's hair was bright red. It made him stand out in a crowd, along with his height. He had a very distinguishing pair of ears, protruding beside his head and two sore thumbs. It actually complimented his big almond-shaped eyes and gave him an endearing look. Baekhyun hadn't noticed it the first time they had met, but Chanyeol was quite on the chubby side. His chubbiness gave his face a youthful look. His cheeks were full and plump like a newborn baby. And a dimple could be spotted on the left cheek when Chanyeol smiled.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun, you wanted to ask him something?"</p>
<p>The sound of Junmyeon S voice stopped Baekhyun's train of thoughts. </p>
<p>"Yes. What do you do, Chanyeol?"</p>
<p>Chanyeol slightly trembled from the timbre of Baekhyun's voice. Or did Baekhyun imagine that?</p>
<p>"I play in a band, sir. Lead guitarist and vocalist."</p>
<p>Junmyeon brought himself closer to Baekhyun and whispered, " He can teach our baby music too."</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn't pay much heed to Junmyeon and continued his conversation with Chanyeol. "You have probably heard about our proposal from Junmyeon," He took a sip from his drink. "What do you think about it?"</p>
<p>"I'm ready," Chanyeol said in a light voice, with the same adorable smile gracing the corners of his lips. </p>
<p>Baekhyun was somewhat stunned by the answer. He was almost sure that Chanyeol would deny. </p>
<p>Junmyeon spoke first, clearly thrilled that his arrangement had worked. "Well, …"</p>
<p>"Okay, then. Let's go home today, Myeon," Baekhyun's cut him off halfway through.</p>
<p>"Go home? What do you mean?" Junmyeon tensed up.</p>
<p>Baekhyun cut him yet again and turned his face towards Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, we'll contact you later. Thank you for coming." </p>
<p>Chanyeol stood up from his chair. He had a lost look on his face, clearly as confused as Junmyeon.</p>
<p>"But you said if Chanyeol agrees...." Junmyeon's eyebrows were squinted.</p>
<p>Baekhyun chuckled at Junmyeon's eagerness. "We'll have to talk to the doctor first."</p>
<p>Chanyeol's face visibly relaxed from Baekhyun's words.</p>
<p>"We'll call you once everything is arranged, Chanyeol," He reassured both Junmyeon and Chanyeol. </p>
<p>"I'll see Chanyeol off then," Junmyeon beamed at Chanyeol. "Let's get you a taxi, Chanyeol ah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next week, Baekhyun found an envelope sitting on top of his office desk. The envelope came from the hospital. Baekhyun opened it and took out the test results. Everything was normal. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were found eligible to start the surrogacy process. </p>
<p>The following week, the three of them sat down for the paper works. Baekhyun had asked Chanyeol at least ten times if the omega was "truly absolutely surely" ready before signing the legal papers. To which, Chanyeol replied yes every time with his signature sunny smile. </p>
<p>Now, he was sitting in the hospital's waiting room with Junmyeon accompanying him. Chanyeol was inside for the insemination process. It had been around 30 minutes since Chanyeol went inside. Baekhyun felt restless. </p>
<p>"They're not going to deliver the baby today, Baekhyun-ah," Junmyeon snorted at a fidgeting Baekhyun. "Stop worrying."</p>
<p>How could Baekhyun not worry?</p>
<p>Chanyeol was inside with doctors who were trying to basically shove Baekhyun's sperm inside Chanyeol's body. </p>
<p>It was Junmyeon's idea. He had said he felt weird about Chanyeol's carrying his sperm inside Chanyeol's body. </p>
<p>"Absolutely not. I've seen you in your diapers, Chanyeol. You'll not walk around with my sperm inside your body."</p>
<p>Chanyeol had had a good laugh seeing Junmyeon's half-horrified-half-disgusted face. </p>
<p>"Hyung, you should've thought about this before you asked me to be your surrogate. And it's not like you're going to do the do with me."</p>
<p>"Eww, Chanyeol. Don't even mention that thing."</p>
<p>Junmyeon was aghast. Chanyeol's laughter only grew louder, seeing Junmyeon's face. Baekhyun, from the corner of the room, had joined in Chanyeol's antics until his name was mentioned.</p>
<p>"Shut up, you two," Junmyeon tried to stop the two laughings using his Hyung voice. "It's not like I'm the only parent. Baekhyun can donate sperm." </p>
<p>And that was the end of the discussion. </p>
<p>"Chanyeol's here," Junmyeon leaped up at his feet and hurriedly went to see the omega while Baekhyun trailed quietly behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun looks up from his reminiscence at the sounds of footsteps and loud voices. A young couple walks by. The glee of having a new addition to their family is visible on their faces. Baekhyun can see the husband fusing over the wife, subtly caressing her lower abdomen. Baekhyun remembers Junmyeon had a similar reaction when Chanyeol's pregnancy was confirmed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chanyeol, give me your hand. There are stairs ahead."</p>
<p>"Hyung," Chanyeol whined but complied with his Junmyeon hyung's order. "I'm pregnant, not immobile. We just have to go to the parking lot."</p>
<p>"You have to be careful from now on, Chanyeol-ah." Junmyeon tutted.</p>
<p>Baekhyun listened to their conversations from behind, subconsciously clutching the test results in his hand. His heart was draped in a fuzzy, cushiony blanket of happiness—a bubble of warmth burst inside his chest. </p>
<p>"You'll move in with us, remember?" Junmyeon opened the car door for Chanyeol. "Let hyung know when it's the right time for you." Then he turned towards Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, did you speak with the developer? We should probably start renovating soon."</p>
<p>"Yeah, they've scheduled a meeting already, next week," Baekhyun started the engine.</p>
<p>"Good. Chanyeol, do you have any special requests for your room?"</p>
<p>"Hyung, you don't need to fret," Chanyeol chuckled from the backseat. "It's only for nine months anyway."</p>
<p>"These nine months are important. You should be the happiest during these months. Right, Baekhyun?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun hummed from his seat. It was rare for him and Chanyeol to have direct conversations. Baekhyun has gotten used to Chanyeol's scent; it did not torment him like before. Chanyeol was always friendly and polite to him. But Baekhyun always felt like something was holding him back. So, Baekhyun thought it was better for Junmyeon to communicate with Chanyeol since they had known each other for a long time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next week, Baekhyun received a call from the developer's office. Due to unavoidable circumstances, they had to prepon their meeting, and the only time available was today at 5 in the evening. All efforts of Baekhyun to reason with them were futile. Having no other choice, Baekhyun dialled Junmyeon's number. Baekhyun brows morphed into confusion when Junmyeon didn't pick up after several rings. He flung the device on his bed and went to the closet. He came out wearing a cotton beige shirt with black slacks. He redialed Junmyeon's number and put it on speaker. Baekhyun stood in front of his mirror, fixing his hair while the dial's static noise kept ringing. </p>
<p>Junmyeon was supposed to be at home today. Why isn't he picking up?</p>
<p>Baekhyun was ready to leave. He didn't like to visit anywhere without notice. He decided to drop Junmyeon a text. He didn't receive any response from Junmyeon during his drive to Junmyeon's apartment. Baekhyun's confusion slowly started to morph into worry. He quickly made this way to Junmyeon's apartment floor. Without hesitating, he typed in the numbers and opened the door.</p>
<p>Baekhyun heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Junmyeon sitting in the living room from his line of vision. He took a step inside, ready to call Junmyeon's name, but his throat clogged up.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was in another man's embrace, their lips locked together. </p>
<p>It took Baekhyun a few seconds to register the scenario in front of him. </p>
<p>He quietly closed the door and left without turning back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongdae was singing loudly in the kitchen while preparing dinner. Baekhyun never understood why Jongdae didn't pursue music. His friend had the voice of a nightingale.</p>
<p>"Come on, dumbass. Food's ready," Jongdae sat down opposite Baekhyun, carefully plating the dishes. It had been a while since the best friends had met each other, busy with their works. Jongdae had a family now, a little girl to take care of. </p>
<p>"Try the Kimchi first. Is it too salty?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun picked a cabbage leaf with his chopstick and put it inside his mouth. "No, it's good." </p>
<p>He chewed the food silently during the dinner, only contributing to Jongdae's chatter with some low hums and nods. Both of them sat on the couch after the dinner, leisurely sipping on their tea. Jongdae breached the subject first. "So, what now?" </p>
<p>Baekhyun's face didn't change. He was waiting for the question. </p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>Silence ensued with Baekhyun's hollow answer. Jongdae was at a loss. The situation was messy and sticky. A third person and an unborn baby got tangled in the mess. Jongdae genuinely had no idea how to untangle this mess of threads and help his friend.</p>
<p>"What about the baby?" Jongdae brought the teacup to his lips. </p>
<p>"I wanted a family, Dae. The baby is my family."</p>
<p>"What about Junmyeon hyung? Did you try to talk to him?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to see his face."</p>
<p>Baekhyun's composure was calm, as always. But Jongdae had known Baekhyun since their childhood. He knew there was a storm brewing inside Baekhyun, shattering his inside into tiny bits and pieces. His friend was just too stubborn to let go.</p>
<p>Inwardly sighing, Jongdae set his empty cup down on the table. There was no point in coaxing Baekhyun. Jongdae could only wait for his friend to call him when he felt ready.</p>
<p>"It's late," Jongdae got up from the couch and walked toward the door. "I should go now."</p>
<p>Baekhyun followed, eventually standing against the doorframe. </p>
<p>"Maybe visit us sometime. Sawol might call you Baekhyun samchun."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I should. Bye."</p>
<p>Baekhyun put his half-empty cup and Jongdae's cup in the sink. After some debating, he decided to leave them for tomorrow. He mindlessly walked around his apartment, not finding anything of importance to do. His eyes finally landed on the bedside table. He opened the top drawer and picked out an envelope. He took out a piece of paper from the envelope. It was Chanyeol's pregnancy result. His eyes skimmed from top to bottom of the letter until they were stuck on a particular name.</p>
<p>Kim Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Junmyeon's name under the emergency contact section looked clean and innocent. But Baekhyun felt those two words were mocking him. His mouth was filled with a sour taste. He quickly shoved the results in the drawers of the table, trying to put away the name from his vision. He gulped down a bottle of water, hoping it could erase the taste of his mouth. </p>
<p>But in the end, Baekhyun went to bed with a bitter heart and sour mouth. </p>
<p>He woke up with a splitting headache in the morning. His eyes were red and swollen from not sleeping well. Baekhyun went straight to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. The coffee numbed the ache to some extent. He washed the dishes from yesterday night. He took the vacuum and cleaned every nook and corners of his apartment, did his laundry that had been piling up for days. He washed his bed sheet that had once been touched by Junmyeon. </p>
<p>But washing wasn't enough. Baekhyun rolled the sheet in a bundle and threw it in the trash bin as if it would somehow throw Junmyeon's existence away too. </p>
<p>By the time, Baekhyun was finished with his chores; he was sweating profusely. His neck and face were hot and red. Baekhyun felt disgusted, both from the inside and outside. He decided to take a shower. Baekhyun came out of the shower, somehow clear-headed. He laid down on the bed, feeling tired and tattered. He blindly searched for his mobile and finally switched on the device after two days. As soon as the device lit up, it kept pinging with missed call alerts and text messages. One missed call from his mom, one from Chanyeol, six missed calls and two texts from Junmyeon. </p>
<p>Baekhyun opened Junmyeon's contact and pressed the block button without sparing a thought. He sent a quick text to his mom, "busy, will call you later". And finally, his thumb hovered over Chanyeol's contact. He opened the message application and typed out a text.</p>
<p>To Park Chanyeol</p>
<p>Are you free tonight?  </p>
<p>sent 4:35pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun stood in front of Chanyeol's apartment roughly at 8 in the evening. He clutched the grocery bags tightly with one hand and rang the doorbell with his unoccupied hand. The bell rang twice before Baekhyun heard footsteps from inside the apartment. </p>
<p>The door swung open, revealing the tall stature of Chanyeol dressed in a hoodie and a pair of black track pants. </p>
<p>"Baekhyun hyung," The surprise in Chanyeol's voice<br/> was transparent. </p>
<p>"Hello, Chanyeol."</p>
<p>"Hi, hyung. Come inside."</p>
<p>Baekhyun toed off his shoes and followed Chanyeol inside. It was a simple, one-room studio apartment with a small kitchen space. A single bed beside the windows and a wooden desk littered with a stack of papers. A folded telescope was squeezed between the small area of the bed and the desk.</p>
<p>"How are you, hyung?" Chanyeol's deep voice sounded even deeper within the four walls of his apartment. </p>
<p>"I'm fine, Chanyeol. How are you?" Baekhyun continued speaking too fast, without giving Chanyeol the chance to reply. "Can I use your kitchen for a moment?"</p>
<p>Chanyeol wanted to ask Baekhyun what this is about, but he didn't want to appear nosy. Perplexed, he led Baekhyun to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Baekhyun put down the grocery bags on the counter and started taking out the utensils while Chanyeol awkwardly stood beside the counter. </p>
<p>"I'm planning to cook tonight. I hope that's okay with you."</p>
<p>In any normal circumstances, Chanyeol would be absolutely delighted to hear that. This Chanyeol, however, could just awkwardly nod. </p>
<p>Baekhyun started parading around the kitchen. "You can go back to your work, Chanyeol. I can manage it alone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol stiffly nodded his head and went to his desk. He kept stealing glances towards the kitchen while tidying his desk, trying to figure out anything he could find from Baekhyun's movements. Baekhyun was working fast, his hands chopping the vegetables with almost inhuman speed. It seemed to Chanyeol that even Baekhyun's most disorganized activities were meticulously organized, his restlessness planned and mapped out like a blueprint. </p>
<p>The sizzling sound of cooking soon filled the apartment. Between the sound, Baekhyun called for Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol, Junmyeon and I are not together anymore."</p>
<p>The stack of papers dropped from Chanyeol's hand, returning to their original messy state, and the room became void of any human voice. Baekhyun could not stand the silence. Not getting any reaction from Chanyeol, he continued talking. "I want to proceed with the surrogacy. Of course, only if it's okay with you."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, hyung? What happened?" Chanyeol regained his lost voice and wit.</p>
<p>"He's with someone else."</p>
<p>It was too much for Chanyeol to process in such a short time. Without knowing what to do, he walked toward the kitchen with tentative steps. Baekhyun was still busy with his cooking without sparing a glance anywhere. </p>
<p>"Are you alright, hyung?" Chanyeol asked in a sheepish voice, </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Chanyeol," Baekhyun muttered without looking up from the dish he was cooking. His hands were rested on the countertop. </p>
<p>Then, a large calloused palm covered Baekhyun's smaller one. "You don't always have to be fine, hyung," Chanyeol said in a soft voice. </p>
<p>Baekhyun felt like his body was buzzing from the touch, a sudden zap flowing through his body. </p>
<p>"I-" </p>
<p>Baekhyun wanted to speak, to tell Chanyeol that he is fine like he had always told others. But he couldn't this time. His throat clogged up with too much vapour. The heat from Chanyeol's palm was melting the ice from his eyes. He wanted to run away with his itchy throat and burning eyes. Maybe Chanyeol's voice kept him grounded to the floor, so he stood there like a statute instead of storming out of the omega's apartment. Seconds passed, and a sob like hiccup erupted from Baekhyun's throat, alerting Chanyeol. Chanyeol quietly squeezed Baekhyun's hand one more time, spreading more warmth and heat.</p>
<p>And finally, the person who had always been fine broke into pieces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol was toying with his guitar when the message alert of his phone went off. </p><p>Sehunnie </p><p>Meet me at the cafe in 20. Waiting.</p><p>Sent 10:35 AM</p><p>Baekhyun had left for his office after breakfast. Chanyeol was all alone in the alpha's apartment, having no gigs today. He was planning to work on making some new music today. But it seemed like his bandmate wanted to spend their free day doing something else.  </p><p>Chanyeol arrived at their regular hangout place after 20 minutes.</p><p>"You're late," Sehun accused in a snarky voice.</p><p>"Good morning to you too," Chanyeol replied with a saccharine voice.</p><p>Before Chanyeol could sit down, someone called out his name from the counter. Chanyeol gave Sehun a confused look, "I didn't order anything."</p><p>"I did. And you're paying for it."</p><p>Chanyeol walked away, groaning to pick up their order. He placed the tray on a table with a slam and grumbled, "I already had coffee. Let me have your bubble tea."</p><p>Sehun snatched his cup of bubble tea from Chanyeol's hand, saying, "Nobody said you couldn't have another one. It's safe for pregnant people to have 2 cups of coffee a day."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"I do," Sehun countered in a very confident tone. "I read it on the internet."</p><p>"You researched before ordering the coffee, didn't you?"</p><p>Instead of replying, Sehun took his plate of cheesecake and started digging in. </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled at Sehun's usual before. Always so shy and unwilling to admit his sweet actions. </p><p>"Aww, it's not that shameful, Sehunnie. Baekhyun hyung does that too. You can tell me," Chanyeol said in a mock sweet voice that annoyed Sehun to his death.</p><p>"I'm not your Baekhyun hyung," Sehun made a disgusted face.</p><p>"No," Chanyeol mumbled in a wistful tone. "I suppose you're not."</p><p>Sehun lifted his eyes from his plate of cheesecake. Chanyeol was swirling the plastic straw in his cup of light americano. His eyes had the same glint of longingness whenever he talked about Baekhyun. </p><p>"Have you told him yet?" Sehun's voice was gentle</p><p>"No, not yet."</p><p>"It's been two months already since you started living with him. When are you going to tell him?"</p><p>"I don't know," Chanyeol sighed. "He doesn't seem the person to believe in these things."</p><p>"You'll have to tell him someday. He deserves to know."</p><p>"Did you want to hang out because you wanted to discuss my love life?" Chanyeol put an end to the topic, not interested in dragging it any further.</p><p>"You don't have a love life, Chanyeol," Sehun snorted. "And no, I need to buy some new clothes for my anniversary date with Jongin."</p><p>Chanyeol made a gagging noise at the mention of the anniversary. In return, a paper napkin was thrown at his face. The two spent the rest of the day bantering all the way to Myeondong and ended it with an early dinner at a cozy family diner. A familiar scent hit Chanyeol's nose while leaving the establishment. He looked around and, true to his sense, spotted Baekhyun's car parked down the street. Just when Sehun was about to ask him why he had stopped walking, Chanyeol saw the small alpha coming out of what looked to be an office of some sort. Without wasting a breath, Chanyeol shouted on top of the voice. </p><p>"Baekhyun hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>"Byun Baekhyun?" A nurse in white with some papers in her hand comes looking for Baekhyun. </p><p>"I'm Byun Baekhyun." </p><p>Both Baekhyun and Jongdae, who arrived a while ago after getting a frantic call from his best friend, stand up from their seats.</p><p>"Sir, you would have to come with me for a moment. I understand the situation, but you need to fill out some documents."</p><p>Baekhyun glances toward the surgery room and then walks away with the nurse.</p><p>"Please fill out this form, sir. And I need to see your ID."</p><p>Baekhyun takes out his wallet and skims through the pile of cards. It takes him a while to find his ID and hand it over to the nurse. A yellow coloured paper falls on the floor from the rummaging, alerting Baekhyun. He crouches down to pick up the piece. It's a ticket from SM Cinemas, the closest movie theatre from Baekhyun's house. The edges are tattered, and the colours are already fading. It's from Baekhyun and Chanyeol's first movie date. Baekhyun never threw it away.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stood quietly at the corner. Chanyeol was at the snack counter. Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol to run around, but Chanyeol's "I know the best snacks to pick for movies, hyung," with his big puppy eyes left Baekhyun with little choice. </p><p>Baekhyun looked at the tickets in his hand with furrowed brows. It was some old horror movie he had never heard of, but it was the only option available for their impromptu visit. Baekhyun fished out his phone from his pocket; doing a quick web search on "are horror movies safe for pregnant persons?"</p><p>"Hyung, look, I bought so many snacks!"</p><p>Baekhyun slid his phone inside his pockets before Chanyeol could take a peek at the screen. "You sure we can finish all these?" Baekhyun took the snacks' tray from Chanyeol's hand. "You bought only sweets, Chanyeol."</p><p>"Because," Chanyeol took a loud sip from his coke and smacked his lips. "Sweets are the best with horror movies."</p><p>"You sure it's not because you've been craving sweets lately?"</p><p>Chanyeol's eyes widened comically at the question like a child who got caught while sneakily eating his candies, making Baekhyun chuckle.</p><p>"No, hyung. You'll see." Chanyeol stubbornly took Baekhyun's empty hand and dragged him toward the theatre.</p><p>Chanyeol could barely stand when they came out of the theatre, toppling over with his boisterous laughter. A six-foot man laughing loudly and occasionally clapping his hands like a seal was not a familiar scene. The couple received some amused or maybe nasty glances from the movie-goers.</p><p>"Hyung, you…," Chanyeol wheezed, "Your face. You were so..." </p><p>Chanyeol didn't finish his sentence; he burst out in another round of laughter. When he finally finished, Chanyeol had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.</p><p>Baekhyun felt he should be somewhat offended, but he couldn't find a heart to be so when Chanyeol stood in front of him with his sunny smile and two drops of crystals around his eyes. He watched the omega laugh his little heart out quietly, standing in front of him, shielding him from the nasty glances of the crowd. Baekhyun's heart felt like someone had let out a jar full of butterflies inside it. The familiar feeling he got every time he was with Chanyeol.  </p><p> </p><p>"You were so scared, hyung. You face. You looked like you were going to throw up." </p><p>"Laugh like this, and we're never watching any more movies again," Baekhyun replied, voice masked with a mock threat.   </p><p>However, his trick worked. Chanyeol quickly controlled his laughter. </p><p>"Let's go," Baekhyun said. "I know an amazing place for Jjajangmyeon."</p><p>The place Baekhyun was speaking about is a small family-owned establishment. Tables were squeezed inside one big room. People sitting at one table were almost touching the people at another table. Baekhyun found an empty table and quickly called Chanyeol over before it got claimed by someone else.    </p><p>"Jongdae and I used to eat here during our university days. That's how we got to know about the place," Baekhyun explained.   </p><p>"Then hyung has been coming here for a long time?" Chanyeol wondered curiously.</p><p>"Yes, almost ten years. The place didn't change a bit."</p><p>The owner of the, who also served the food, came to serve two bowls of Jjajangmyeon in front of them. </p><p>"Ah, Imo. We haven't ordered anything yet. These are not ours," Chanyeol quickly tried to deny the plates. </p><p>The owner lady only smiled at Baekhyun and returned to her work. </p><p>"You don't need to order anything here, Chanyeol. They only serve Jjajangmyeon."</p><p>The gears inside Chanyeol's brain started shifting, and he finally understood. </p><p>"Come, let's eat. It's getting cold."</p><p>Chanyeol was still feeling hungry after finishing those snacks at the movie theatre, so he started digging into the bowl. </p><p>Baekhyun watched him stuff his mouth with noodles with fond eyes. A strand of hair was dangling in front of Chanyeol's forehead. Baekhyun reached out and tucked it behind the taller's ears. </p><p>Chanyeol continued eating his noodles as nothing had happened. And Baekhyun took chopsticks in his hands too. It had been like this for a while. Physical affection for Chanyeol came naturally to Baekhyun. Yes, he had questioned his actions at first. But when he saw that Chanyeol didn't seem to mind about it, he decided not to ponder over it too much either. </p><p>The dinner ended peacefully—the two head out from the establishment. The night city was bustling with crowds and noise. </p><p>"Want to take a cab?" Baekhyun proposed. Chanyeol didn't let him bring his car when they had left his home. </p><p>"Let's walk instead. You aren't tired by any chance, are you?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine, Chanyeol. Let's walk."</p><p>The two kept walking and talking about everything and anything under the sky until they reached home.</p><p>"Thank you, hyung," Chanyeol expressed his gratitude when they had almost reached Baekhyun's apartment. "For coming with me tonight. I know I almost dragged you, but still, thank you."        </p><p>"I didn't mind, Chanyeol," Baekhyun chuckles at Chanyeol's last world's. "I had fun."</p><p>"The movie was fun, right?" Chanyeol couldn't help but snicker, which earned him a dirty look from the alpha. </p><p>"Okay, okay, sorry," Chanyeol held up his hands in a surrender motion. "We can watch some other movies next time."</p><p>And they watched some other movies next time.</p><p>And the next time. The next time too.     </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun? Are you done with the papers?" Jongdae's voice brings Baekhyun back to the present. </p><p>"Yeah, just a second," Baekhyun quickly fills up the form and hands in the papers. </p><p>"Want to get some fresh air?" Jongdae puts his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. </p><p>Baekhyun debates, he doesn't want to leave Chanyeol, but he doesn't want to stay inside the hospital either. </p><p>Seeing his friend hesitating, Jongdae drags him by his hand to the hospital garden.  </p><p>The night is breezy and illuminated by the moonlight. </p><p>"It's full moon today," Jongdae points out while looking at the sky. </p><p>Baekhyun lifts his cold gaze toward the sky. A beautiful silver moon is hanging in the sky, brightening everything with its radiant light. </p><p>Baekhyun remembers the night when Chanyeol confessed to him. It was a full moon that night too. </p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol?" </p><p>Baekhyun's voice came out as a relieved sigh. </p><p>"Oh, hyung!" Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun, startled, "You're back."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun took hurried steps towards the omega. "I've been looking for you everywhere." </p><p>"I was watching the moon. Sorry hyung, I didn't expect you to come home early today."    </p><p>"The moon?" Baekhyun's voice came out more accusingly than he had intended. "It's cold out here."</p><p>"I'm okay, hyung," Chanyeol grinned, showing his white teeth. </p><p>"Let me see," Baekhyun enveloped Chanyeol's toothy grin with his palms. "Your cheeks are so cold, Chanyeol. They're even starting to get red from the cold. Where is your scarf?" Baekhyun unfastened the scarf from his neck and wrapped them around Chanyeol's, continuing with his nagging.</p><p>All while, Chanyeol stood quietly, receiving all the nagging and half-hearted scolding from the alpha with his frozen red cheeks. </p><p>However, one could wonder if the red sheen painted on his chubby fair cheek resulted from cold or because of a certain someone who had strummed the omega's heartstrings tenderly. </p><p>"Don't come out without your scarf anymore, Chanyeol. Why would you come out to stare at the sky in the cold anyway?" Baekhyun grumbled, saying the last sentence under his breath.</p><p>"It's a blue moon today, hyung. The second moon of the month."</p><p>"Yes, I know what a blue moon is. I'm not stupid," Baekhyun retorted, still upset about Chanyeol coming to the rooftop in the cold.</p><p>"I never said you were," Chanyeol playfully chuckled. "Come, sit with me."</p><p>Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun's hand and brought him to the place where he was sitting before. Baekhyun eyed the arrangements and asked Chanyeol with his same accusing tone, "You could bring blankets, chips and a telescope, but didn't bring anything to keep you warm?"</p><p>"Don't scold me anymore, hyung," Chanyeol whined, his nose wrinkling up and lips pouty. "Can't you see I'm trying to coax you out of your anger?"</p><p>Baekhyun thought Chanyeol looked really cute with a wrinkly nose and pouty lips, so he let it go. He sat down on the blanket with Chanyeol beside him, working on the telescope. </p><p>"Hyung, put your eyes here," Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun, proud of his ability to tinker with machine. </p><p>Baekhyun looked at the telescope hesitantly, having never used a telescope before. However, Chanyeol's wide smile convinced him. </p><p>"Do you see anything, hyung?" Chanyeol asked in an eager voice.</p><p>"I can see some bumps on the moon, Chanyeol. And they're hideous."</p><p>Chanyeol laughter rang loudly in the open air, echoing against the tall buildings around. </p><p>"Don't laugh, Chanyeol." Baekhyun was a little annoyed but still kept his eyes on the telescope. "My head feels dizzy."</p><p>"Okay, okay, hyung," Chanyeol surrendered, holding up his hands. "You don't have to watch anymore."</p><p>Baekhyun didn't budge. He stubbornly kept his eyes glued to the telescope. </p><p>Chanyeol stepped in and dragged Baekhyun away from the machine.</p><p>"Your head will feel dizzier if you keep looking. It happens the first time." Chanyeol put away the telescope, fearing Baekhyun might try again. "Let's watch without the telescope. It's more beautiful like that anyway."</p><p>Baekhyun didn't know what was too beautiful about the moon. It looked ordinary to him, a silver plate that hung in the sky every night. But he stared at the moon all the same. The whole situation felt somewhat odd to him. He was not the one to be influenced by someone else's words. Why was he always subconsciously trying to please Chanyeol? Baekhyun decided it was because Chanyeol's carrying his child. The solution was simple. There was no need to ponder over the tender and intricate feelings. But something inside Baekhyun didn't like this oversimplified solution. </p><p>"Do you ever wonder what would happen if our wolf instincts still controlled us?" Chanyeol asked in a low voice, not wanting to disrupt the quiet environment. </p><p>"Hmm?" Baekhyun replied, maintaining the same soft voice. "Not really. I wouldn't like to be too emotional."</p><p>"Full moons would be different then." </p><p>"Yeah, imagine yourself tearing your shirts off and running off to a jungle because a moon appeared in the sky," The alpha snorted, not sounding very interested neither in the moon nor tearing his shirts off. </p><p>"And we could transform into big hairy wolves," Chanyeol laughed and added. </p><p>"I've heard pregnant wolves are scary," Baekhyun said in a matter of fact tone, but his eyes held a glint of mischief.  </p><p>"Hyuuuung," Chanyeol dragged out the syllables. "I'm not scary."   </p><p>"Not yet," Baekhyun said. "Jongdae once told me his wife made him drive an hour in the middle of the night to get snacks." </p><p>"Fine," The omega huffed. "I won't make you drive at midnight. But I think it'd be nice."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You know, to find your mates and all," Chanyeol shrugged. </p><p>"Could be. But people are still living without their mates."</p><p>Silence fell in after Baekhyun's answer, with the alpha and the omega pair quietly looking at the sky. </p><p>"We should go inside, Chanyeol. It's getting colder."  </p><p>Chanyeol hummed and got up. Baekhyun, being the cautious person he was, carried the telescope while Chanyeol folded and carried the blanket. Chanyeol made a halt abruptly. </p><p>"Hyung, I like you." </p><p>"I like you, hyung. I like you very much," Chanyeol repeated the words very clearly and loudly. With every stroke of his tongue, the weight of those accentuated. </p><p>Baekhyun was dumbstruck. He stood on his spot like a newborn puppy who has yet to master all the motor skills. </p><p>"I don't know why I'm saying these. I promised myself I'd never tell you these. But I just like you so much. So so much. I couldn't keep it in," Chanyeol rambled on. "Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I'm so stupid. Damn this stupid full moon."</p><p>Chanyeol's eyes looked hazy. Maybe because of staring at the moon for too long. There was a glint of sadness in his eyes. His eyes looked like they had given up. His lower lip was caught between his teeth. </p><p>Baekhyun's empty heart rattled like a skeleton at Chanyeol's words. A sudden impulsive desire lapped up his heart.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" </p><p>Chanyeol turned his head up so fast he almost got whiplash. </p><p>"What?!" He asked with a bewildered voice.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Baekhyun put down the telescope and stepped toward Chanyeol while repeating his question.</p><p>"Yes," Chanyeol looked like he could cry at any moment. "Please."</p><p>Chanyeol tasted exactly how he smelled as if the delectable saccharin scent was melting like cotton candies inside his mouth, against Baekhyun's tongue. A surge of emotion soared in Baekhyun's body like a light switch being flicked on. Baekhyun didn't know when the kiss ended. He only knows the overwhelming feeling inside his body that pushed him toward Chanyeol, like a sunflower reaching for sunlight. He opened his eyes, and Chanyeol was still closing his. Chanyeol's lips glistened like a dew-laden cherry in the morning. Baekhyun inhaled sharply and dived in to get a taste of the fresh cherry for the second time.</p><p>Baekhyun's head buzzed, and his heart howled. He felt like someone hand wrung his heart and spread every drop of love he had ever stored to every nook and corner of his body. Chanyeol was occasionally trembling. His cheeks felt so warm against Baekhyun's cold hands. The kiss ended with both of them chasing each other's lips. They stood there eyes to eyes, lips to lips. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. Both of them trying to savour the moment, trying to memorize and gather<br/>every second, every tiny fragment of their movement </p><p> </p><p>"You're my mate," Baekhyun spoke with a voice mix of disbelief and insanity.</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"You know? How long have you known for?"</p><p>"Since the day at my apartment. I could feel everything you felt when I touched your hand," The omega explains.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I didn't want to scare you," Chanyeol settled on this excuse, although he was aware of the fact that he was trying to mask his own cowardice with this answer.</p><p>"It's scaring me plenty now, Chanyeol," Baekhyun lets out a self-deprecating laugh.</p><p>"I love you, Baekhyun hyung," Chanyeol suddenly blurted out. "There is a chance that we both might regret everything we said and did right now. I wanted you to know that I love you before we part our ways. I'm being brave, at least for once. I hope Sehunnie won't scold me when I mop about tonight later."</p><p>"Would you regret tonight in the morning?" Baekhyun inquired. "Because I know I won't."</p><p>And Baekhyun didn't. He woke up the next morning with Chanyeol's hair tickling his nose. His arms were circles around the pudgy waist of the omega, and their legs tangled together. Baekhyun found it amusing how the man could perfectly fit in his arms and nestle his head on the crook of the alpha's neck despite his tall stature. </p><p>Unknowingly, Baekhyun let out a sweet smile, something he rarely did in the morning. He freed himself from the omega's embrace. He climbed down from the bed and was ready to leave. But something stopped him. He turned around and looked at the omega's sleeping face. Both Chanyeol's mouth and eyes were partly open. Long strands of brown curls were covering his forehead. One of his cheeks was squished against the soft pillow, cheek fats sticking out like a dumpling. After some debating, Baekhyun removed some hair from Chanyeol's forehead and placed a kiss. The kiss was as quick and delicate as a butterfly landing on a flower. And as the flower trembled when the butterfly left, a ripple of warmth spread in Baekhyun's heart.</p><p>Baekhyun's phone rang in the living room when he was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Baekhyn almost ran and picked up the device from the couch where he had left it the previous night lest the sound woke the sleeping beauty inside his bedroom. His mom's voice came from the other side as soon as he answered the call. </p><p>Baekhyun was chopping some vegetables for Chanyeol's salad when the said man walked into the kitchen and greeted Baekhyun. </p><p>"Good morning, hyung."</p><p>"Good morning, Chanyeol. Sorry, I'm late today. Mom called."</p><p>"Hmm? What did she say?" Chanyeol stood beside Baekhyun, watching him work.</p><p>"She wants to meet you," Baekhyun put the knife away and turned toward Chanyeol.</p><p>"Me?" Chanyeol's surprised voice asked. "Why? Have you told her already?"</p><p>"No," The other explained. "She's been wanting to meet you for a while. It was a coincidence that she called today. </p><p>"Oh, I see," The omega replied before putting a piece of carrot in his mouth.</p><p>"Do you want me to tell her?" Baekhyun's voice had a sense of seriousness that Chanyeol failed to catch.</p><p>"Up To you, hyung," Chanyeol shrugged and replied offhandedly while picking out carrots from the salad. "You don't have to force yourself."</p><p>"I'm not forcing myself, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said in a somewhat loud voice.</p><p>Chanyeol looked up from his salad with slices of carrots in his hand. Baekhyun sighed and took one of those carrot slices and fed it to a wide-eyed Chanyeol. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Chanyeol," Baekhyun apologized sincerely. "But I'm really not forcing myself. You see, I'm very stupid. I've never felt like this before. Everything is so new to me."</p><p>Chanyeol felt terrible for his nasty comment earlier. He said in a soft voice, "It's okay, hyung. We can figure this out together."</p><p>Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol's word. He took a step forward and embraced the taller man in his arms. He chuckled at the sound of carrots dropping on the floor from Chanyeol's palms. </p><p>"You don't have to hold back anymore. You can touch me, hug me, kiss me, anything you want."</p><p> </p><p>The meeting with Baekhyun's parents went smoothly. They had always been very understanding and welcoming. When Baekhyun informed them that Chanyeol was his mate and they were together now, that welcome increased a hundredfold. His mon shed few tears of happiness; his sister in law went to console her but joined in the crying sessions. Both overwhelmed that their little Baekhyunee had finally found his mate and relieved because his experience with his last fiancee wasn't pretty. His father gave him a hug and patted Chanyeol's shoulder with affection. Lastly, his brother shook Chanyeol's hand and winked at Baekhyun with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun's dad clicked instantly over their love for basketball. Then, Chanyeol spent half of the evening enduring Mrs. Byun's nagging about dinner. And spent the rest cooing over Baekhyun's newborn nephew along with the alpha himself while the rest of the family stared at the couple with bright eyes, anticipating their harmonious union one day. </p><p>The couple returned home holding hands, washed up and went to bed together. Chanyeol had made it a routine to sleep in Baekhyun's bed since the day confessed. The change was not unwelcomed by Baekhyun.</p><p>Both of them were now lying on their sides facing each other. </p><p>"Your family is nice," Chanyeol smiled, remembering the warm interactions from the evening. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess."</p><p>"You know, I didn't really think that you'd tell them."</p><p>"I'm very happy that you're my mate, Chanyeol," Baekhyun added to the conversation. "And relieved."</p><p>"Relieved why? Because I'm carrying your child?" Chanyeol's voice was extremely small.</p><p>"No," Baekhyun reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Chanyeol's ear. "Because my heart had been doing these weird flips and jumps since you moved in. I thought I had some immoral emotions for you."</p><p>Chanyeol's dimple showed up when he started laughing at Baekhyun's answer. </p><p>"You know, the day we first met, your scent didn't leave me alone for almost two weeks. If I weren't so stupid about my feelings, I'd have already known by then that you're my mate."</p><p>"Really?" Chanyeol wondered.</p><p>"Yeah. I had it really bad. I'd constantly think about your scent. It's like you were always with me. At the office, at home, even when I was with…." Baekhyun stopped.</p><p>The name was left unuttered.</p><p>"In a sense," Chanyeol chimed in, trying to divert the topic, "You're the first to sense that we're mates. But you were stupid."</p><p>"Yeah, very, very stupid," Baekhyun laughed and pulled Chanyeol in his embrace. </p><p>Chanyeol made himself comfortable in Baekhyun's arms. He lowered his body and rested his head on Baekhyun's broad chest. "I love you, hyung," He muttered sleepily. </p><p>"I love you too, Chanyeol." Baekhyun's chest vibrated while uttering these words.</p><p>Chanyeol choked on whatever he was trying to say at these words. He burst into a coughing fit. Baekhyun alerted, started patting his back and brought a bottle of water from the bedside table. Chanyeol stopped coughing after some minutes and took some sips from the bottle to clear his throat.</p><p>"What did you say, hyung?" Chanyeol croaked out with his hoarse voice.</p><p>"You won't choke again, will you?" Baekhyun hesitated, equal parts amused and terrified from Chanyeol's reaction.</p><p>"No. Please tell me, hyung." Chanyeol pleaded, almost desperate to hear the words.</p><p>"I said I love you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun beamed with a brilliant smile. "Sorry, it took me a while to realize."</p><p>Chanyeol threw himself at Baekhyun, nearly toppling both of them from the bed. Baekhyun laughed at the younger's antics and tightened his arms around him. The night was spent that way—two people embracing each other in their arms.</p><p> </p><p>November and Chanyeol's birthday arrived in a short time. Baekhyun had planned a surprise party for Chanyeol. He returned home from the office with a cake in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He entered the numbers in the keypad and kept his shoe in the shoe rack. There was an unfamiliar pair of female shoes on the shelf. Baekhyun's brows wrinkled in confusion. His heart shivered from a distant yet familiar memory, but Baekhyun forcefully shoved it away.</p><p>Chanyeol was sitting in the living room with an older woman who looked very much like the omega. Both of them stood up at the sound of Baekhyun's footsteps.</p><p>"Hyung," Chanyeol looked very distraught. "Sorry, I didn't know she was coming. I'd tell her to leave now."</p><p>"It's okay, Chanyeol. I don't mind. I'd go and freshen up. You two can talk," Baekhyun tried to calm Chanyeol down.</p><p>"Don't fret. I was leaving anyway," The lady chimed in. "I just came to wish him a happy birthday. I apologize for visiting your apartment without any notice."</p><p>"Please, don't apologize," Baekhyun said politely. "You can visit any day. You're his mother."</p><p>"No, she's not," Chanyeol snapped in a savage voice and stormed off the alpha's bedroom.</p><p>Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's disappearing back in disbelief. He had never seen Chanyeol raise his voice.</p><p>The silence that followed after Chanyeol's reply was ear-deafening. The two people stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.</p><p>Chanyeol's mother cut the silence first. "I'd leave then, Baekhyun."</p><p>"We're having a party later. You can stay if you want Mrs. Park," Baekhyun returned to his senses. </p><p>Although his invitation was just for politeness' sake, with how Chanyeol reacted earlier, Baekhyun didn't want another repeat of the scene.</p><p>"I'm not Mrs. Park anymore. We split up," Chanyeol's mother did not sound very sad about it. "I'd have to pass today. I haven't earned the rights yet."</p><p>After Chanyeol's mother left, Baekhyun went to search for Chanyeol. Chanyeol was sitting on the bed with a quilt wrapped around his body. His lips were bundled in a pout.</p><p>"Hey," Baekhyun called out from the door. </p><p>Chanyeol didn't reply, just burrowed his face into his chest and hid his face.</p><p>Baekhyun went ahead and quietly sat beside the sulking boy. </p><p>"I bought shortcakes."</p><p>Chanyeol, betrayed by his four-month pregnancy hormones, peeked from the blanket fort. He asked in a meek voice, "Strawberry shortcakes?"</p><p>"Yes, strawberry shortcakes."</p><p>Chanyeol unwrapped the blanket and continued with his inquiry, "Where is it?"</p><p>"In the kitchen."</p><p>Chanyeol climbed down the bed. There was a single teardrop hanging onto Chanyeol's eyelashes. Baekhyun steadily wiped out the tear with his nimble fingers. </p><p>"Don't waste this anymore, Chanyeol. They're very precious."</p><p>A mildly panicked Jongin with a distorted face walked in when Chanyeol finished his third serving of strawberry shortcakes. </p><p>"Chanyeol hyung," Jongin plopped down beside Chanyeol with a sigh. </p><p>"What happened, Jongnie? Do you want some cakes?" </p><p>"No, Sehunnie," Jongin let out another expurgated sigh.</p><p>"You want Sehunnie? Where is he?" </p><p>"He's outside. He doesn't want to come in."</p><p>"Why?" Baekhyun came in from the kitchen.</p><p>"He says Chanyeol hyung will scold him because he gave Chanyeol hyung's mom your apartment address," Jongin explained, turning towards Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun only laughed and gestured toward the door. </p><p>Jongin nodded and </p><p>"Tell him to come in," Chanyeol put his plate down on the tea table.</p><p>Moments later, a hesitant Sehun came in with Jongin shoving him from behind. Baekhyun turned his head and masked his laughter with a cough.</p><p>"Listen, in my defence; she was really insisting. I couldn't say no to her when she started crying," Sehun started explaining himself as soon as he stood in front of Chanyeol. "She didn't even tell me that she'd come today. She only texted me now," He huffed after adding the last sentence.</p><p>"Oh, Sehunnie!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "You really are a softie."</p><p>"Don't speak bullshit," Sehun replied with a face that betrayed nothing. "Just tell me if you forgive me or not already."</p><p>Chanyeol stood in front of the couch and flicked Sehun's forehead. </p><p>"Yes, I forgive you, you dummy. But never do it again, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Chanyeol hyung." Sehun's voice cracked halfway through, "I'll never do it again. I promise."</p><p>"Is he crying?" Baekhyun asked Jongin in a low voice, alarmed by the sniffing noise coming from the youngest. </p><p>Baekhyun didn't need to wait for Jongin's answer. Chanyeol was already holding a bawling Sehun. </p><p>"I thought," A hiccup. "Chanyeol hyung," A sob. "Would never speak with me again."</p><p>"I thought," A sniff. "I wouldn't get to," A choking noise. "Get to see Chanyeol hyung's baby."</p><p>Sehun kept crying while Chanyeol soothed the baby by patting his back and leaving little smooches on his head. </p><p>After Sehun calmed down a little, Baekhyun and Jongin made their way to the kitchen to prepare for the party.</p><p>"Hyung, did I ever tell you that Sehun prays for us before he goes to sleep?" Chanyeol shouted from the living room, with Sehun lying on his lap.</p><p>"No, I do not." Sehun defended himself even loudly.</p><p>"Oh, shut up, you silly brat."</p><p>The three of them burst into laughter while the youngest only sulked more.</p><p>Soon, Baekhyun's family and Jongdae arrived, and the celebration began. Chanyeol cut the cake merrily while everyone he loved and adored sang happy birthdays for him. Jongin and Sehun gave him some clothes from his favourite brand. Jongdae gave him some books on astronomy. Baekhyun's parents gave him a custom made basketball jersey. The party ended with everyone leaving and Chanyeol gathering gifts and happy memories for the rest of his life.</p><p>Chanyeol was preparing to get inside the blanket when Baekhyun sat down beside him with a white packet. He took one of Chanyeol's hands and carefully placed the box on it.</p><p>"Your gift, Chanyeol," Baekhyun gestured toward the packet. "And happy birthday."</p><p>"You didn't have to get me anything. You did so much already, hyung."</p><p>Chanyeol unwrapped the packet and opened the lid of the box. There was a seventeen keys beige coloured kalimba sitting inside the box. Chanyeol lifted his eyelids and started at Baekhyun with a bewildered eye. </p><p>How did Baekhyun know?</p><p>"I noticed you've been watching Kalimba videos these days."</p><p>Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun. With every movement of Chanyeol's lips, Baekhyun could feel everything Chanyeol was trying to convey. The kiss steadily escalated into something more. Two people trying to explore each other's bodies with tender shyness. The touches were fleeting and delicate like a dragonfly touching the water. The sighs were content and happy.</p><p>Chanyeol was lying on top of Baekhyun as Baekhyun threaded his fingers in Chanyeol hair. Everything was quiet except for some distant honking of motor vehicles.</p><p>"Are you not going to ask about my parents?" Chanyeol mumbled softly into Baekhyun's chest.</p><p>"You can tell me when you want," Baekhyun replied, shaking his head.</p><p>"My father had always been ashamed of me. That his only son was an omega," Chanyeol said after a while. </p><p>Baekhyun's heart thudded against his chest, but he didn't interrupt Chanyeol.</p><p>"He had always been distant. Then in high school, I started getting into rock music. Sehun, Jongin and I, we formed a band. We would sometimes practice in our home when my father was away from home. One day, he came home early and found out everything. He broke my guitar and made a ruckus at home by breaking plates and vases. Said that it was shameful for an omega to play rock music, I would never be a proper omega because I was too tall, too fat, too ugly," Chanyeol drew a sharp breath in.</p><p>Baekhyun's hand tightened around Chanyeol.</p><p>"I studied music at university. He wanted me to learn homemaking. Our band gained some popularity back then. We would occasionally get hired to play at local cafes. I'd get home quite late those days. He said omegas should be home at night. One day, he told me I was a whore for wearing ripped jeans, makeup and staying out late. The next day, I moved out and started staying with Sehun. I started saving some money. Then I finally got my own apartment."</p><p>Chanyeol paused to take some breath. </p><p>"And your mother?"</p><p>"She always stood quietly at side. Witnessing everything I went through, but never raising her voice against them. Why should I suddenly acknowledge her as my mother just because she got divorced from him now?" Chanyeol's throat clogged up with some airy bubbles, making him choke on his words. </p><p>Baekhyun softly made soothing circle's on the omega's back. He did not know what he should do or say. Chanyeol had endured so many awful things, yet he was so full of love, so warm and radiant. He was so delicate yet so strong, like a ray of sunlight. </p><p>"You're so strong, Chanyeol," Baekhyun couldn't help but say. "You've been so strong."</p><p>"But if you want, you can rely on me from now on. I'll always be with you."</p><p>Chanyeol slept nestled into Baekhyun's arms that night. Baekhyun stared at the sleeping figure instead of sleeping. Chanyeol was a cuddle monster. Baekhyun didn't like cuddles. To be more precise, he had never learnt how to cuddle. For most of his childhood, he slept alone, without his parents holding him in their arms and whispering lullabies into his ears. Baekhyun's parents loved him, but often, they were too tired from their work to show him their love. He grew up without any human contact while sleeping. He shared the bed with Junmyeon and his previous partners, but never so intimately. He never knew holding someone while sleeping could feel so rewarding. Or maybe, it felt so satisfying because he was holding Chanyeol.</p><p>Baekhyun knew love; Baekhyun knew of love, albeit his love was different than others. He didn't experience the skipping of heartbeats people talked about when they saw the faces of their loved ones; the scent of his lover never intoxicated his head. His idea of love was always very formal.</p><p>But it was different with Chanyeol. Chanyeol made his blood pressure spike up; his heart started skipping beats whenever he thought about the omega. Chanyeol was everything Junmyeon wasn't. Saying I love you to Chanyeol felt different than Junmyeon. Junmyeon's presence had soothed him, calmed him down like the night sea. And Chanyeol was like the tidal wave that breached the heart of the calm sea. Chanyeol threw him off his axis like a tidal wave yet anchored him at the same time. </p><p>Chanyeol had planted a flower seed inside Baekhyun's heart, watered it, nurtured it. That flower had blossomed, flourishing into a beautiful garden. Now, it was hard for Baekhyun to breathe without Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had first thought it was because Chanyeol was his mate. But later, he realized that it really didn't matter if Chanyeol was his mate or not. He knew he'd have the same feeling for Chanyeol anyway. </p><p> Chanyeol was in his second trimester when he had his last live performance before he went on hiatus. It was a small auditorium in some high-end boujee neighbourhood. </p><p>A concert of some sort was taking place in front of Baekhyun. Some kids were playing on the stage. Baekhyun didn't feel interested enough to pay attention to them. He stared at the stage blankly, not to appear rude. Although he was sitting in the back rows. Nobody would notice if even he dozed off while sitting there.    </p><p>A boy in his twenties came on the stage and announced that Chanyeol's band would play at the end. Baekhyun registered a wave of enthusiastic shouts when the announcer mentioned Chanyeol's band. His heart swelled up a little, maybe. </p><p>After two more uninteresting performances, Chanyeol finally stepped on the stage with Sehun and Jongin. The three of them took the mic and greeted the crowd one by one. The auditorium erupted in cheers so loud Baekhyun feared his ears might break before he could hear Chanyeol perform.</p><p>The cheers subsided when Jongin strummed his violin. Baekhyun had never heard both Chanyeol and Sehun playing their guitar and drums when they practiced in his apartment. But never Jongin. Baekhyun was mesmerized. Jongin played the violin like a dancer moving his body, smooth like the water yet sharp like the currents. Sehun followed after, the sticks on his hand clashing against the drums like thunderstruck. Violin with drums was an unconventional choice. But they blend in with harmony, just like the owners of those instruments. Soon, Chanyeol joined in with his guitar, commanding the melody with his fingers.</p><p>Baekhyun understood why the crowd cheered so loudly every time their band was mentioned. They hadn't uttered a single word, yet they had sung songs that could move mountains. </p><p>Finally, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's voice coming from the stage. Chanyeol was singing a Japanese song that Baekhyun didn't understand a single word. He could only hear Chanyeol's voice. The same voice he had already heard thousand times, greeting him in the morning, whining when Baekhyun denied him cakes, mumbling sleepily while being cocooned inside Baekhyun's arms. </p><p>But never like this. Never so majestic. </p><p>Chanyeol looked like a creature of another world under the spotlight, playing his guitar with closed eyes. </p><p>Baekhyun only realized that he had been staring at Chanyeol the whole of the performance when the people started clapping around him. The trio was bowing on the stage and soon left the scene. The announcer boy came in again and officially concluded the concert.</p><p>Baekhyun clutched the bouquet in his hand tightly and searched for the backstage pass Sehun had given him the other day. When he found the pass in his pocket, he made his way toward backstage. </p><p>The trio was huddled in a corner when Baekhyun shoved the curtains and entered the room. Both Jongin and Sehun were looking curiously at Chanyeol's protruding baby bump. </p><p>"Your tummy looks bigger than last week, Chanyeol!" Sehun exclaimed after doing some close examination. </p><p>"Lower your voice, Sehunnie," Jongin hissed at his boyfriend's stupidity.       </p><p>Chanyeol didn't pay any attention to the violinist. He instead asked Sehun in a happy tone, "Really? You think so?" </p><p>Sehun nodded with a serious expression on his face. </p><p>"Wanna check?" Chanyeol started to lift his padded jacket to show his tummy to the other two men. </p><p>"Chanyeol, no," Sehun quickly stopped him. "Baekhyun hyung will scold me if you catch a cold."</p><p>"Speaking ill of me?" Baekhyun finally decided to chime in. </p><p>All three of them gasped at the sudden intrusion. </p><p>"Baekhyun hyung!" Chanyeol was clearly the most surprised of them. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Sehun gave me a pass the other day," Baekhyun explained, gesturing toward the drummer. </p><p>"You came to watch the show?" Chanyeol's voice was still laced with disbelief. </p><p>"Of course, I did," Baekhyun tsked and handed Chanyeol the flowers. "These are for you." </p><p>"Hey, how come I don't get a flower?" Sehun questioned from the sideline. </p><p>"Ask Jongin to get you flowers," Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at Sehun.</p><p>"Aaa hyung," Jongin whined. "Why are you dragging me in this?"</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled at their antics. He went ahead and patted Sehun's head. "I'll buy you flowers later. Okay?" </p><p>Sehun beamed at the promise. He wriggled his brows at Chanyeol and stuck out his tongue in the same manner Chanyeol did. </p><p>"Then what about me?" Jongin huffed with his pouty lips. "Everyone is getting flowers except me." </p><p>Baekhyun laughed again. He ruffled Jongin's hair and promised to get him flowers too. </p><p>After the flower deal, the two couples parted their ways. Baekhyun and Chanyeol returned home with snow covering their clothes. </p><p>"Hyung, do you think my belly has gotten bigger?" Chanyeol asked while rubbing his swollen stomach. </p><p>"A bit, maybe," Baekhyun replied without any knowledge, only to make Chanyeol happy. </p><p>"Yeah? You think so?" Chanyeol beamed like a sunflower. </p><p>"Yeah. You'll see for yourself tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Chanyeol had an appointment with the doctor. Baekhyun drove both of them to the hospital. The doctor checked Chanyeol's vitals and prescribed him a new diet and vitamins. Then, they proceed to the ultrasonogram room. Baekhyun stood beside Chanyeol while the technician rubbed gel on Chanyeol's exposed stomach. The pregnant man winched from the coldness. Baekhyun pinned the technician lady with a cold gaze as if it was her fault that the gel was cold. She started rolling the device on Chanyeol's stomach. Baekhyun was looking intently at the monitor. To be honest, he couldn't see anything until the technician pointed out what was what. But he still stared at the monitor like a hawk. </p><p>"Oh?" The technician spoke in a surprised manner; her eyes looked very confused. </p><p>Baekhyun tensed up from his spot. The technical lady also sensed the tension in the room. She turned around and assured the couple, "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. But I'll have to get the doctor first before I can tell you anything."</p><p>She left the room in a hurry and came back with the doctor. The doctor checked the monitor and then rolled the device himself to confirm whatever he was suspecting. He looked very relieved when he was done checking the monitor. </p><p>"Congratulations, Mr. Byun," He turned toward where Baekhyun was standing. "Seems like you've been blessed twice. Chanyeol is carrying twins."</p><p>Baekhyun decided to take a taxi back home, not trusting himself to drive after what he had just heard. The doctor explained that sometimes it happens when the twin is rather spotted very far along with the pregnancy. It's completely normal and safe. There is nothing to be worried about either Chanyeol or babies. </p><p>Chanyeol had stared at the printed copies of the sonograms during the whole ride and finally blurted out, "I'm going to name them Butter and Toast. You can't say no."   </p><p>Baekhyun's family was thrilled when Baekhyun sent them copies of the sonogram. His mom rushed to his apartment to personally congratulate Chanyeol and brought along at least ten servings of Chanyeol's favourite dishes. Jongdae gave Baekhyun a tight warm hug and whispered, "I'm so happy for you" with moist eyes. And, Sehun threw another crying fit and threatened Jongin that if the beta couldn't put twins inside Sehun's tummy, he'd leave and go find someone else. </p><p>As Butter and Toast grew steadily inside Chanyeol's stomach, Chanyeol's tantrums grew too. Male omegas were already born very sensitive. Coupled with all the pregnancy hormones, Chanyeol's situation wasn't much better than what Jongdae had told him to anticipate. </p><p>Chanyeol's cravings were almost inhuman. He would randomly have the appetite for something, and then Baekhyun had to drive around the city to find it. </p><p>Then, Chanyeol would cry a lot because his feet hurt so much because of carrying all the additional weight. However, when Baekhyun would massage his feet at night, he'd tell him that he is happy to gain weight. That means the twins are growing healthy. </p><p>Sometimes, he'd get angry at Baekhyun and shout at him, asking why Baekhyun had to work from home all day. There were too many Baekhyun at home. Other times, he'd curl up Baekhyun's lap like a newborn kitten and ask the alpha to play with his hair while the alpha worked. </p><p>Baekhyun did everything with a smile on his face. He finally understood why Jongdae sounded happy when he told stories about his wife's pregnancy. Everything he did for Chanyeol made him feel extreme happiness. He finally felt content. Every piece of the puzzle of his life had finally fallen into place.     </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun and Jongdae come back to the hospital lobby after taking a walk. Baekhyun's parents and his brother have already arrived. Beside Baekhyun's parents, a distraught looking Jongin is trying to console a sobbing Sehun. Baekhyun's mother spots him and takes him into a hug while his father and brother approach Jongdae. </p><p>"Everything will be fine, Baekhyunee. They will be fine." Mrs. Byun whispers into his ears. </p><p>After speaking with his mother, Baekhyun walks toward the beta and the omega couple. Sehun tries to conceal his tears in front of Baekhyun by quickly wiping them away. Baekhyun wraps his arm around Sehun like Chanyeol would do in this situation. "It's okay, Sehunnie." </p><p>He turns away and goes to stand in a corner, leaving Sehun with Jongin. Jongdae sees him standing alone and goes to stand beside him quietly. Baekhyun doesn't know how he passed those agonizing seconds until Dr. Shim came out of the surgery room. Baekhyun walks towards him in long strides. </p><p>"Mr. Byun," Dr. Shim greeted him first. </p><p>Baekhyun doesn't answer; he just stares at the doctor's face with sombre eyes. </p><p>"The boys are fine. They are in the nursery now. For their measurements and weight checking."</p><p>"And Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks in a voice laced with panic. </p><p>"Chanyeol's fine too. He's sleeping now. We'll shift him to a new room now. You can see him and the babies after an hour. Congratulations, Baekhyun," Dr. Shim pats Baekhyun's shoulder and turns to his heels. </p><p>Baekhyun's whole body feels lightheaded. He takes a step back unknowingly and almost toppled over from imbalance. Luckily, Jongdae catches him before he falls like he always did. </p><p>The next hour is way too painful for Baekhyun. Everyone else is cheering and chattering merrily. Jongdae pokes fun at Sehun with Jongin for being a crybaby. Baekhyun's mother takes pity on Sehun, seeing him being cornered by the other two. Sehun, being the forever spoiled baby, takes shelter under the mother hen's wings and sulks to his heart's content. Baekhyun's father and brother call Baekhyun's sister in law to tell him the good news. Baekhyun can make out a faint shrill coming from the other side of the phone. Among all the smiles and laughter, Baekhyun feels restless. He keeps tapping his shoes against the concrete floor. </p><p>After an hour and fifteen, a nurse comes and leads Baekhyun towards Chanyeol's room. She tells Baekhyun to go inside while she brings the twins from the nursery. </p><p>Baekhyun hesitates before he steps foot inside the room. Chanyeol is half-lying on the bed wearing a hospital gown. He smiles at Baekhyun as soon as he opens the door. </p><p>"You look weird in that," Baekhyun grimaces at the ugly looking gown.</p><p>Chanyeol's smile doesn't falter at the odd greeting, instead blooms into an even bigger one. </p><p>"I thought that too."</p><p>"Sehun came. He was crying again," Baekhyun keeps talking about everything that comes into his mind, looking around the room. </p><p>Chanyeol sees the same distraught glint in Baekhyun's eyes as the one he saw after Junmyeon cheated on him. When he randomly visited Chanyeol's apartment and started cooking out of nowhere to avoid talking about it. </p><p>"Hyung, why don't you come and sit here?" Chanyeol says while extending his hand toward Baekhyun. </p><p>Baekhyun finally looks at Chanyeol. He sits down on the chair beside Chanyeol's bed. </p><p>"Have you seen the babies? The nurse told me they're very tiny," Chanyeol initiates a conversation.</p><p>"No, I haven't yet. The nurse is bringing them from the nursery," Baekhyun explained, still avoiding eye contact from Chanyeol. </p><p>Helpless, Chanyeol takes one of Baekhyun's hands in his own hand and places a kiss on it. Baekhyun looks up, shocked at the sudden contact of lips.      </p><p>Chanyeol gives Baekhyun one of his sunflower smiles. </p><p>"I'm alright now, hyung. Nothing happened." </p><p>Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol blankly for a while and slowly mutters out, "I was so scared, Chanyeol." </p><p>"Don't be scared anymore. I'm here now."</p><p>"Yes, you're here," Baekhyun's voice chokes up. He finally lets himself go and breaks in front of Chanyeol. </p><p>Baekhyun dries his tears when two nurses come in carrying two small bundles. They carefully place both bundles in Chanyeol's arms for first carrier and child contact. </p><p>One of them instructs Chabyeol on how to breastfeed for the first time. Baekhyun remembers the instructions too from their parenting classes. Chanyeol feeds one of the babies while the nurse holds the other. They repeat the process for the second baby also. </p><p>Baekhyun sits quietly, watching Chanyeol and the babies in pure awe. He can only see tiny noses and red lips from the bundle. Something squeezes inside Baekhyun's chest. </p><p>After the breastfeeding is done, the nurses leave. The babies are lying on Chanyeol's side, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the two people looking at them with so much love and longing. Finally, one of the bundles starts moving, and shrill crying sound alarm clocks shatter the trance in those people's eyes. </p><p>Chanyeol quickly picks up the crying baby and tries to soothe him. If it is because of the connection between twins or simply because of the baby's loud noise, Baekhyun doesn't know. But the other baby starts crying too. Baekhyun looks around haphazardly, not knowing what to do until Chanyeol tells him to pick the baby up. </p><p>Baekhyun, with a rattling chest and trembling hands, picks the tiny human up. The baby is very tiny. His eyes are screwed shut, small nose flaring from whatever his little body is feeling and lips bundled into an angry pout. </p><p>Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol helplessly. Seeing that Chanyeol is only showering the tiny bundle with attention, Baekhyun gives up the hope of getting help from Chanyeol. </p><p>He mimics the rocking movement Chanyeol is doing with his arms. They learned this movement together at the parenting class. After a while, he becomes less stiff. The baby's crying has toned down too. He keeps rocking the baby in his arms until he falls asleep again. </p><p>"Well done, hyung." Chanyeol is smiling proudly at Baekhyun from his bed. </p><p>Baekhyun suddenly feels very flustered, which makes Chanyeol let out an airy chuckle. </p><p>"This one has a mole on his thumb, just like you," Chanyeol says while gesturing at the sleeping bundle on his arms. "I'll call him Butter. And he's Toaster."                    </p><p>"What happened to Butter and Toast?" Baekhyun is confused. </p><p>"They don't rhyme, hyung. So I changed it to Toaster. It sounds better now. Butter and Toaster." </p><p>"Yeah, it sounds better now," Baekhyun smiled brilliantly at Chanyeol's explanation.  </p><p>"Has anyone ever told you that you look gorgeous when you smile?" </p><p>Baekhyun is rendered flustered again by Chanyeol's words. </p><p>"Thank you for coming into my life, Chanyeol," He speaks a bit later. </p><p>Chanyeol transfers the bundle in one of his hands and reaches for Baekhyun with the other one. Baekhyun does the same and takes Chanyeol's extended hands into his own. </p><p>"Thank you, hyung. You've made me very happy." </p><p>Jongdae is about to call for Baekhyun because Mrs. Byun was getting impatient to see the kids when he noticed the scene unfolding in front of him. His best friend and his mate holding hands with their babies in their arms. Jongdae smiles at the couple and leaves the room quietly. </p><p>Some scenes are too beautiful to be watched by outsiders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>